Insomnie Fraternelle
by Hiveen
Summary: Même après le réveil de Leonardo, Raphael peine à récupérer ses nuits. Le sommeil demeure introuvable. Une nuit, il va s'apercevoir que son frère meurtri a les mêmes difficultés que lui... [2012, début de la saison 3. Après le réveil de Leonardo]


_A/N : Je me m'ennuyais dans mon lit hier après-midi et cette histoire m'est venue d'une traite. Je ne sais pas si elle vaut quoique ce soit, à vous d'en juger. Bonne lecture._

_Contexte : série de 2012, début de la saison 3. Après le réveil de Leonardo._

_Rappel : les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas - tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs. _

* * *

**Insomnie Fraternelle**

* * *

Allongé sous ses draps humides et moisis par le temps, Raphael ne cessait d'admirer sa chambre poussiéreuse, baladant ses yeux émeraude et rougis par la fatigue tantôt sur le plafond vétuste, tantôt sur les meubles ternes. Cette vieille maison ne rimait pas avec confort, et Raphael espérait ne pas croiser un des nombreux insectes qui rôdaient entre les murs et sous les planches de bois.

Ces derniers mois, le sommeil avait été rayé de son vocabulaire : le jeune mutant acerbe avait pris l'habitude de rester aux côtés de son frère meurtri, simplement pour s'assurer que son coeur battait encore, mais surtout parce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde être présent à son réveil. Ces derniers mois, son seul confort n'avait été que l'âpreté d'une chaise de bois, sur laquelle il restait assis pour surveiller son frère comateux. Ainsi, pendant des semaines, Raphael avait passé le plus clair de son temps à veiller sur Leonardo. Parfois, il lui avait murmuré de doux mots, mais souvent, il était resté silencieux, se contentant de perdre ses yeux émeraude sur la peau blafarde de son aîné. Et finalement, le jeune leader avait décollé ses paupières au bout de trois longs mois. Depuis lors, retrouver un rythme de vie normal n'était pas chose facile pour Raphael, et le sommeil demeurait insaisissable. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de cinq heures par nuit, et les signes d'une fatigue extrême commençaient à tirailler ses yeux et ses muscles.

Raphael relâcha généreusement son souffle alors qu'il roula sur sa carapace craquelée pour quitter son lit grinçant, et ses draps nauséabonds. Un profond bâillement fit craquer ses mâchoires tandis qu'il s'étirait de tout son long. Il était indéniablement exténué. Dans un soupir, il s'accouda lourdement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte, les yeux las et soulignés de cernes. New York lui manquait terriblement. Certes, à la campagne il jouissait d'une liberté sans égal, mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre ; il était nostalgique de sa ville natale. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le grondement du métro tambourinait à ses oreilles comme une berceuse, mais désormais, il n'entendait plus que le chant des oiseaux et le sifflement du vent sur les feuilles des arbres. Une telle tranquillité faisait presque froid dans le dos. Un profond grognement racla sa gorge alors qu'il massa généreusement ses tempes, ses yeux brûlants et son crâne nu. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité dormir.

Brusquement, un crissement de lames l'extirpa de ses pensées. Aussi, il baissa ses yeux luisants, juste assez pour apercevoir son grand frère exercer son kata préféré, ses deux lames argentées aux mains. Un sourire rempli de sympathie décora les lèvres sèches de Raphael.

* * *

L'herbe était verte, tendre, et elle chatouillait ses pieds dénudés. Cette fraîche et douce sensation n'était en rien comparable au goudron âpre et rugueux de la ville. Ainsi, il était libre de se mouvoir sans craindre de poser le pied sur un morceau de verre ou sur un clou. La campagne, il ne l'avait jamais imaginée, mais il la détestait au point de la maudire. Depuis son réveil, Leonardo ne vivait que dans la souffrance. Il désirait guérir, mais malheureusement, personne n'était capable de le lui offrir. S'il avait pu, il aurait déjà rampé jusqu'à New York pour rechercher son Maître adoré, mais sa raison lui ordonnait de rester auprès de ses frères. Pourtant, la tendresse et les conseils de son père lui manquaient horriblement, et il ignorait comment prendre soin de sa famille sans sa lumière et son soutien, mais aussi sans une de ses précieuses jambes.

Brusquement, les articulations de sa jambe endolorie craquèrent. Les dents serrées et les yeux plissés, Leonardo lâcha convulsivement ses ninjatōs alors qu'il s'effondra de tout son poids sur l'herbe humide. Appuyé sur ses mains et ses genoux, il cherchait désespérément son souffle, la tête relâchée en avant. Des gouttes de sueur imbibaient son masque bleuâtre, et roulaient le long de ses joues cramoisies et de son nez sans formes pour pleuvoir sur l'herbe fraîche. Les dents grinçantes, son regard embué se perdit finalement devant lui, dans le dédale de la forêt qui pouvait le mener à New York.

-« T'as l'air d'avoir la forme, Leo. »

Ledit Leo plissa sévèrement les yeux, lesquels s'assombrirent lorsque cette remarque coula dans ses oreilles.

-« Lâche-moi... », grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Raphael soupira alors qu'il s'agenouilla près de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien du tout », murmura Leonardo en détournant les yeux des bois.

Une grimace aux lèvres, Raphael n'insista pas. Le vent chatouillait les visages des deux frères qui s'étaient plongés dans un silence assourdissant. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, et, embarrassés par une telle proximité, ils refusaient de bouger, l'un craignant d'effleurer malencontreusement la peau de l'autre. Le contact avait toujours été difficile entre eux, et leur connivence d'enfants semblait s'éteindre, jour après jour. Pourtant, et malgré la pudeur qu'il éprouvait lorsque Leonardo était près de lui, Raphael bâilla une nouvelle fois tout en s'allongeant sur le tapis vert tendre, lequel il trouva étrangement confortable. Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, il perdit ses yeux émeraude dans le ciel bleu marine et scintillant de milliards d'étoiles.

-« On voit rarement les étoiles à New York. J'crois que c'est la seule bonne note que je peux trouver à ce trou. »

Intrigué par ses mots, Leonardo enroula ses bras autour de son genou valide, puis il le regarda intensément.

-« Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit ?

-J'préfère New York », rétorqua simplement le cadet.

L'aîné baissa confusément les yeux, la bouche déformée, et ses oreilles se perdirent dans le chant des grillons. Lui aussi avait le mal du pays, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à retourner à la civilisation. Avant d'y songer, chacun devait guérir et reprendre des forces. Raphael observait son frère du coin de l'œil, alors qu'un nouveau bâillement étira ses lèvres. Leonardo haussa un sourcil.

-« Il est encore tôt, tu devrais aller dormir. »

Raphael étouffa un rire sarcastique. « _Dormir... ça fait des semaines que je n'dors pas, frangin_ », ironisa-t-il intérieurement.

-« Non, c'est bon », se contenta-t-il de répondre en arrachant maladroitement des brins d'herbe décorés de perles de rosée.

Raphael avait toujours été discret et évasif concernant les sentiments qu'il gardait enfoui, et Leonardo comprit, non sans un pincement au coeur, qu'il connaissait à peine son propre frère. Aussi, et secrètement, il le contempla empoigner et déterrer les brins d'herbe, mais surtout, il contemplait ses yeux verts et vagabonds. Il y retrouvait toujours le mensonge dont Raphael était capable pour lui, le courage de prendre les coups et les réprimandes à sa place, mais également la patience et la force d'être resté à ses côtés pendant trois mois. Raphael était une montagne de défauts, mais ses infimes qualités avaient bien plus de valeur aux yeux du jeune leader.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu r'gardes ? J'ai mis mon masque à l'envers ? » ragea le cadet hargneux, las de sentir épié.

Leonardo secoua tranquillement la tête, alors qu'il s'allongea auprès de lui, un sourire digne et sincère aux lèvres. Il ne connaissait que ce que son jeune frère souhaitait lui montrer, et pourtant, cela lui suffisait. Les joues bouillantes, Raphael soupira profondément, puis il laissa son regard vert dériver sur le corps encore suant de son aîné, jusque sur sa jambe fracturée. Son genou était terriblement enflé et le contour était rouge vif. Sa peau reptilienne était également colorée par de nombreuses ecchymoses, certaines plus prononcées que d'autres.

-« C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te reposer », fit-il remarquer en tournant virulemment la tête vers les étoiles, le regard las.

Le sourire que Leonardo arborait fondit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Lentement, il imita son frère et il croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour surélever sa tête au même niveau que sa carapace encombrante.

-« J'ai dormi pendant trois mois, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Alors... je... n'ai pas très envie de dormir pour le moment. »

Le regard perdu dans le bleu nuit du ciel, Raphael acquiesça silencieusement. Ne pas réussir à dormir, il était parfaitement en mesure de le comprendre, et assez concerné pour ne pas le juger. Simplement, les raisons de leur insomnie respective étaient différentes. Secrètement, Raphael regarda son frère du coin de l'œil, lequel semblait également absorbé par la beauté des étoiles. Il n'avait pas eu le courage et la volonté de le lui avouer, mais les mots ne suffisaient pas à qualifier le bonheur qu'il éprouvait de revoir le bleu somptueux de ses pupilles. Il le préférait nettement à celui du ciel, car, malgré son entêtement, il devait avouer que ce lapis-lazuli lui inspirait la sécurité et la confiance. Lorsque Leonardo tourna prudemment les yeux vers lui, un grognement échappa sa gorge et il croisa ses bras sur son plastron, le regard fugace et les traits tirés. Ses yeux bleus et sa prestance lui avaient terriblement manqués, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. Leur relation ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'ils demeuraient dissimulés derrière des sentiments silencieux et des non-dits.

-« Merci, Raph. »

Stupéfait, Raphael cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour finalement les plonger dans ceux de son grand frère.

-« De quoi ?

-D'avoir sacrifié ton sommeil pour moi... tout ce temps. »

Le teint cramoisi, Raphael mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, tout en fuyant désespérément son regard bleuté.

-« Pf. Tais-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

Un sourire dévorant ses lèvres, Leonardo reposa ses yeux myosotis sur les pixels scintillants qui dansaient dans le ciel. Gêné, Raphael fit néanmoins de même. Ainsi et silencieusement, les deux frères mutants, pourtant à l'ordinaire rivaux, contemplèrent ce ciel magnifique et complet, tel qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

« _Tout c'qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois en vie_ », pensa le cadet en fixant l'étoile la plus brillante.

Rapidement, Raphael laissa tranquillement et de manière inconsciente ses lourdes paupières se sceller, secrètement rassuré par la proximité et la chaleur de son frère. Après avoir passé trois mois à ses côtés, il comprit et admit intérieurement que le sommeil ne viendrait qu'auprès de lui. Il était fort et courageux, cependant cette fois-ci, ce fut Leonardo qui veilla sur lui. La douce couverture verdoyante était propice au repos et seulement quelques minutes avaient suffit ; sa tête fut complètement relâchée, et elle tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de Leonardo.

Rassuré de voir enfin son frère dormir, le jeune leader aux yeux bleus ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa joue du bout de ses doigts frémissants. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas bordé Raphael ou qu'il ne l'avait simplement pas regardé dormir. Le coeur et les pensées du cadet demeuraient des secrets cadenacés, dont la clef lui appartenait pleinement. Leonardo esquissa un tendre sourire alors qu'il posa sa tête contre la sienne, assez rassuré pour également sceller ses paupières. Les mots étaient inutiles ; ils étaient heureux de se retrouver et chacun le savait suffisamment pour ne pas se l'entendre dire.

* * *

Nonchalemment appuyé contre une des poutres qui soutenaient la vieille maison, Donatello ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. L'appareil photo d'April entre les mains, Michelangelo se délectait de pouvoir photographier ses deux frères ainsi vulnérables. Un grand sourire aux lèvres et la langue tirée, il captura une vingtaine de photos sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables. Presque complètement allongé sur Leonardo, Raphael ronflait à son oreille, son bras lourdement abattu sur le visage de son aîné. Pourtant, Leonardo ne bronchait pas, encore profondément endormi. Victorieux, Michelangelo sautilla vers Donatello en agitant l'appareil photo entre ses mains.

-« Maintenant, j'ai un moyen de pression s'ils me cherchent des noises », déclara-t-il, un sourire pleinement satisfait dévorant son visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

Les bras croisés et souriant de toutes ses dents, Donatello l'admira passer devant lui, puis il jeta un oeil réconfortant à ses deux aînés endormis. Sans un mot, il rejoignit son benjamin à l'intérieur de la maison. Il redoutait le moment où ses frères se réveilleraient, persuadé qu'ils hurleraient à pleins poumons en découvrant les dessins que Michelangelo s'était amusé à dessiner sur leurs visages pendant leur profond et imperturbable sommeil.


End file.
